Cleftal Horizon
by IchBinAufKurs
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby are put in an awkward situation when the park's owner confuses them for a couple. After their bizarre experience, everyone thinks they're gay. Trying to regain his status, Mordecai decides to throw a party, but things get even weirder once Margaret shows up. #Morby #MordecaixRigby #R
1. The Work Outing

**Periapsis**

* * *

He knew it was just the way Blue Jays had their hair, but it seemed as if the soul reason they even had mohawks in the first place was so Mordecai would one day have one. He knew how ridiculous it sounded, but it was the only thing that made any sense.

He didn't know how such a regular person could be so good looking and still manage to pass off as an outcast. He was really just a regular person when it came to interacting with people throughout the day, but then again, there was something about him that made him stand out over any other attractive person. He just couldn't point out what it was.

It was the most bizarre he'd ever seen. It was like watching someone out of this world acting regularly. It wasn't every day that you got to room with someone like him, so with that in mind, he considered himself lucky.

He saw Mordecai walking around with a towel around his neck. His hair had that recently dried look after being wet, making his plumage extra soft and almost fluffy; the white feathers on his chest complimenting his blue ones. The odd thing was that Mordecai never spent a second of his time working on his appearance. It's as if he was naturally attractive, which made him wonder why nobody else seemed to notice.

Mordecai started drying his hair with the towel even further, making Rigby snap out of his daydream. He recalled what he was waiting for and said, "Hey, Mordecai?"

The Blue Jay turned to look at him as he dried his hair.

"The guests have started to arrive, so we should probably go down now."

"Yeah, just a second." He said as he quickly finished drying himself off and threw the towel in the hamper.

They started heading towards the living room when they ran into Benson halfway down the stairs. He stopped them and said, "Listen, I know I should've told you guys earlier, but Mr. Maellard is known for throwing people off with his 'intuitive' remarks, so just go along with whatever he says. If you don't, you're fired."

"But it's our day off; you can't do that, Benson." Rigby said defensively.

Benson became agitated and said, "Just go with it, alright?!"

"Fine." Rigby said reluctantly.

They made their way into the living room where a bunch of people were gathered around the table. They spotted Mr. Maellard who was sitting at the end of the table and approached him.

Mr. Maellard looked at the white yeti standing next to Benson and asked, "Who's this?"

"These are some of our best employees." Benson said as he presented them. Signaling out Skips, he continued, "This is Skips, he's one of the park's groundskeepers."

"How do you do, sir?" Skips asked as he shook his hand.

"What's wrong with his face?" Mr. Maellard asked as he turned to Benson.

Mordecai and Rigby chuckled to themselves at the irony, considering Mr. Maellard's face was abnormally huge.

Trying to play off the question, Benson added, "And these are Mordecai and Rigby, the other groundskeepers of the park."

"How long have you two been together?" Mr. Maellard asked as he turned to Mordecai.

Mordecai stood still for a couple of seconds. Taken aback by his question he asked, "Sir?"

"Don't be shy, son. Just answer the question." He added, taking a hit from his pipe.

"Uh," Mordecai said, turning his gaze toward Benson who tried signaling something, but he was too distracted with what he was going to say to actually pay attention, so he tried to play it cool and continued, "we've known each other for a while, but it was just recently that we decided maybe we should give this a chance."

"And who are you again?" Mr. Maellard asked as he turned to Benson again.

"Why, me? I'm Benson, the park manager. We've spoken before. You don't remember me, sir?"

"No."

Mordecai tapped Rigby on the shoulder and said, "Uh, Rigby can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

They walked away from the crowd and towards the kitchen. Mordecai looked down at him and said, "Listen, if we're gonna pretend to be together I've got some ground rules, alright? No pet names, no hand-holding, and no emotions."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Wait. What? No emotions?"

"Yeah."

"Why not?"

"'Cause dude, that's gay."

"Isn't that what we're trying to do? Get people to believe we're gay?"

"Yeah, but that's just not us. If we start getting emotional with each other we might overdo it to the point where it'll be obvious we're faking it, or even worse, the others might think we're actually together."

"What about kissing?"

"That's fine."

Rigby gave him a long, hard stare, trying to point out the fallacy of his logic.

Mordecai sighed and said, "Look, if we hesitate Benson and the guys are gonna think we're actually gay, but don't want to show it. So if it comes to it, kissing is fine, but emotions are completely unnecessary, so they're out of the question."

Rigby finally made sense of it, so he rolled his eyes in hesitant compliance as they made their way back to the table. Once Mr. Maellard noticed them he tapped on his drink, getting everyone's attention. He stood up and said, "Would all the couples in this establishment please stand?"

Mordecai and Rigby waited for real couples to get up, but nobody seemed to be getting up, so they awkwardly stood up with a drink in their hands.

"Couples, they're the reason I decided to build this park. Parks are some of the only places with the right atmosphere for romantic dates. I met my wife in one of them and I also proposed to her in one. It was on a breezy day in the middle of August, right next to the water fountain. That moment continues to be one of my most treasured memories. So with that in mind, I felt our community deserved its own little park. And yes, people have proposed here on this very park. So here's to the workers that have worked so hard to keep the spirit of the park alive, here's to couples."

Both Mordecai and Rigby raised their glass towards the center of the table, hoping that would be enough, but it was as if everyone was expecting them to kiss.

They turned towards each other. Mordecai seemed to not even be breaking a sweat, but Rigby kept fidgeting with his drink and didn't really know where to look. It was really bizarre; things were usually the other way around.

There was a slight moment of hesitation from Rigby's side, which resulted in Mordecai kissing him on the cheek instead of his lips. Rigby couldn't help but smile at that gesture. Everyone Aww'd and gave the couple a round of applause.

The rest of the evening went about normally; the guests eventually left and everybody started turning in for the night. As they were picking up the plates, Mordecai and Rigby heard Benson heading their way after closing the front door.

"Well, I don't know what to say guys. That was a very convincing performance. It even left me thinking you were gay. Nice job." He turned for the stairs, but before he went up he gave a deep sigh and said, "Listen guys, I know I may come off as a little aggressive at work, but I wouldn't mind if you guys were actually gay. Just as long as it didn't interfere with your work, I'd be fine with it." They stood there awkwardly for a while before he added, "Alright, see you later."

They watch him walk up the stairs as they stood there in silence until he was gone. Rigby opened his mouth to say something, but Mordecai beat him to it and said, "You blew it."

* * *

It was no use trying to go to sleep. The whole thing was still fresh in their minds. Lying there in bed was almost unreal. He didn't wanna bring it up out of fear of sounding weird, but it would be weirder if they didn't bring it up at all, so he casually sighed and asked, "Well, that was weird, wasn't it?"

"To be honest, it didn't surprise me. If you think about it, we're like a married couple."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, we're always together. We should socialize more with other people, but we like being with each other so much that we just don't." He sighed and added, "Maybe he just realized that we were comfortable with each other and came to the conclusion that we must be a couple." He turned sideways on his bed and added, "I'm not just positive that was the case, I _know_ that was the case."

No matter how logical Mordecai's words were, Rigby couldn't help but believe that Mr. Maellard somehow knew how he felt about Mordecai. Worried, he asked, "What are we gonna do about this? Do you think they'll start rumors?"

"Probably, but we'll think of something."

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't really know much about Mr. Maellard since I've only seen the first two seasons, but I think this worked. The story will be a total of three chapters, so while you're waiting for an update you might wanna check out my other Morby story titled "Dumb Luck". The cover picture is by deviantART user TheWardenX3.**


	2. Are We Not Men?

**Phantasmagoria**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, man? Last time we threw a party we had to pay Party Pete to keep the party from dying out and it didn't really change our status or anything. All it did was get Muscle Man to admit we could throw a good party, but that's about it." He sighed and added, "Not to mention, we almost got caught."

Mordecai was shuffling things around in the kitchen, trying to find the perfect place for the things they'd just bought.

A little annoyed, Rigby asked, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Are you sure we got the party cups, dude?" He asked as he looked through their shopping bags.

"Would you relax, man? We got everything."

"Oh, god." Mordecai snapped as a thought hit him. "What if she doesn't come?"

Rigby rolled his eyes and said, "We sent her an invitation on friendface and she said she'd come."

"What if the party dies out?"

"I just brought that up!"

Mordecai put his hand over Rigby's mouth and said, "No, no, no. We _need_ the next Party Pete."

Rigby sighed and said, "I had a feeling it would come to this." He grabbed the phone and proceeded to call someone.

* * *

The party was in full swing and there was a huge crowd surrounding an individual with medium-length smooth hair. A hand gradually reached out to touch his hair, but he almost reflectively slapped it. The conversation he was having with one of the guests went on as if it hadn't even happened.

"Did he just slap someone's hand?" Mordecai asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Rigby said complacently, "his policy is '_look, but don't touch.'_ According to his resume, his hair is his only reason for living. He spends hours on it. He says it makes girls instantly wet, it makes mothers cry, it makes babies happy, and it makes people in the army ask themselves.. '_why are we fighting?'_"

"I don't know. This is kinda weird."

"But it's working, right?"

Mordecai sighed, holding his left arm with his right hand as he looked away and said, "Yeah, I guess so."

"See, what'd I tell you? You have nothing to worry about. Now it's only a matter of time before Margaret shows up."

"Well, thanks for all the help, dude. I couldn't've done it without you. I mean, honestly; I still can't believe you got Benson to approve of this."

"Sure man, no problem."

Rigby knew this was probably going to be it. Mordecai would finally have his chance to impress Margaret and that would eventually lead to more time with her and less time with him. He didn't mind though; he told himself that as long as Mordecai was happy, he was happy. If things went well he would finally be able to move on from this crush.

Hours passed as they waited patiently, but it was getting late and Margaret didn't seem to be showing up. They even considered ending the party early, but that thought was immediately eliminated when they heard the door bell ring.

Mordecai made his way past the crowd to the front door. He turned to look at Rigby, who signaled him to go. He turned back toward the door, taking a breather before opening it. On the other side he found two police officers standing next to Muscle Man.

"We found him passed out next to the water fountain." One of the policemen said as they shoved Muscle Man in his direction.

He turned towards Muscle Man, helping him up as he asked, "What happened to you, dude?!"

"He got thrown out the front door a couple of hours ago." Skips said, "He couldn't make his way in, so he must've wandered off to the water fountain where the police eventually found him."

The other policeman took a look inside and asked, "Say, is there alcohol in these premises?"

"No, sir. Just plain old soda." Mordecai said as he pointed to his drink. "We don't even have any underage people in this party. Feel free to search the place if you-"

"How old are you, son?"

"23."

"I'm gonna let you off with a warning. Don't let this happen again."

He turned back to Muscle Man as he tried to tell him something, "Margaret sure looks good today, huh?"

"What?" Mordecai asked, looking up as he saw her heading towards the house.

Meanwhile, Rigby was in the kitchen, pacing back and forth as he thought about the future. _I'm going to regret this moment the rest of my life if I don't do anything. People like Mordecai are hard to come by. We have a great thing together, but he doesn't like me like that. What good are my feelings if he doesn't feel the same? No, at least I have to tell him how I feel, he deserves that much. But what if it changes how he sees me? What am I talking about? This is my chance to finally leave this madness behind. There's no way he'll return my feelings._

Somewhere among his inner quarrel, he heard Mordecai call his name. "Rigby, I don't have time to explain, so just go with it."

The next thing he knew, he was pinned against the wall and his lips rested on his. He was confused as to what was going on, but that didn't limit his enjoyment of the moment. He heard someone walk into the room calling Mordecai's name. He opened his eyes and saw Margaret, and for the first time in his life, he felt used, but he didn't mind. Mordecai could use him if he wanted to. For now, he simply wanted to enjoy the moment. He felt a connection, like there was somehow honesty in his dishonesty. Like somehow his feelings were reciprocated.

They heard her leave after the Steller's Jay she was with said, "Gross. Lets get out of here. I can't believe you're friends with those faggots."

"Mordecai, they're gone now." Rigby said as Mordecai kept kissing him. "Mordecai?"

He felt Mordecai pull away. There was a hint of regret in Mordecai's face. Like he wished he would've thought things through. Like Margaret didn't deserve to see them like that.

* * *

They were in their rooms, staring up at the ceiling as they laid in their beds before they went to sleep.

"That's the second time we've kissed in one week. If we keep this up who knows where we'll end up." Mordecai joked.

Even though it was pretty obvious, Rigby asked, "Why'd you do it?"

"She walked in with some other guy; I don't know. I felt like if I gave her some sort of incentive then she might grow an interest for me, but.. after seeing that the party wasn't enough, I felt like I just had to. I mean, I've tried again and again to get her attention, but nothing seems to work. This whole thing was just a big mistake. Now not only do I have to suffer for it, but I think now she does too."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****I made a few edits to chapter one. No major stuff, just little details here and there; things I was uncomfortable with. This chapter is still a little flawed, so I'll probably fix it later too, I just wanted to share what I had so far. Anyways, I know this chapter was short, but the next one will make up for it. Don't forget to review! Rating is subject to change for the next chapter, so make sure to look for this story in the M section next time. **


	3. Bring Me The Horizon

**Penguins**

* * *

Rigby was doing his chores, thinking about what he was going to do once he was done with them. He could play video games, but that was no fun unless Mordecai was around. He looked at the time and wondered what was taking him so long; Mordecai was supposed to be back from his lunch break about half an hour ago. Once he was done, he got up and looked for the others. It wasn't long until he realized he was home alone.

He sat on the sofa, thinking about last night. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. It was obvious Mordecai was still interested in Margaret, but it just didn't seem right. It was obvious she didn't like him as much as he did. She didn't appreciate him for his personality, for his determination, nor for his unique sense of humor.

He tried to find a solution so that everybody could be happy, but the only way that would ever happen was if he were the one to end up with Mordecai. After all, maybe she didn't even want to be with him. It sure looked that way since she never noticed him in the first place. Whereas if he were with Mordecai, he would try his best to keep things interesting and fun, just like they'd always been, and then maybe Mordecai would be happy. But then he realized that that thought was selfish. '_What about what Mordecai wanted?'_ He pushed that thought aside, validating himself with the old saying '_you can't always get what you want. That's life.' _But then he took a second and applied that to his situation.

He realized that he might not have Mordecai because he can't always get what he wants. It was then that he finally understood how Mordecai felt. He understood how it felt to have someone you like ignoring signs that you like them, and it was devastating.

It was then that he heard the front door open. He didn't want to seem too distraught, so he waited for whoever it was to come over to him.

"So, how'd it go?" Rigby asked as he saw Mordecai standing by the door.

"Dude, he strangest thing just happened."

There was a small pause in Mordecai's side, to which Rigby responded by saying, "Go on."

"I ran into Margaret on her way to the university."

"Huh, that is weird. Did she ask about the kiss?"

"I came clean about it and told her it was just my way of trying to get her jealous. I told her I was sorry, but- I was expecting her to be mad or something, but she just smiled and laughed. When I asked her what was so funny she said it was because it had actually worked."

"So, is that it? Are you two together now?"

"I don't know, but she said she wanted to see me again."

"What about the-"

"I know, right? So I asked her about that Steller's Jay she was seeing and she said it was just a one-time thing, whatever that means. But this might be a second chance to get things right, dude!"

"Well," Rigby said, trying to hide his repressed emotions as he adjusted himself in the sofa, "you better not mess this up."

"Say, with all these things going on I haven't really had time to eat, so you wanna do that?"

"Yeah, sure man."

They were heading towards the kitchen when they heard the doorbell ring. "Huh, I wonder who that could be." Mordecai said as he went over to the front door. He opened the door and saw Margaret on the other side. He was a little shocked to say the least. He was at a loss for words, but he managed with, "Oh, hey Margaret. We weren't expecting you."

"Yeah, I was just passing through and it started raining, so I thought it'd be nice if I stopped by to see you. I mean, you said you wanted to see me again, right?"

"It's just that it's a bit last-minute. If I knew you were coming I would've tidied up the place a little and-"

"Well, I could come back another time, it's no big-"

"No, no. Please, come in." He said, getting out of her way as she went inside.

They walked towards the kitchen when they heard a familiar voice greet them.

"So, who was it Mordec-" Rigby began, but was stopped in his tracks once he saw Margaret standing next to Mordecai. "Oh."

"We were just about to have lunch." Mordecai turned over and told her, "I hope you're cool with that."

"Sure, what are we having?"

"Grilled Cheese." Mordecai said, "I swear I can never get enough of these things."

It all seemed to be going well until they sat at the table. Awkward silence surrounded them. Rigby felt like a third wheel, even more so with what Mordecai said next.

"I only bought two, so it looks like we're gonna have to share." Mordecai said as he turned to Margaret; turning to Rigby he said, "Oh, and it looks like we're out of chips. Rigby, could you get the other bag?"

Reluctantly, Rigby sighed and stood up to look for the chips in the cabinets.

Margaret noticed something on Rigby, so she turned over to Mordecai and whispered, "What's that scar on his left- next to his- uh-" Unable to find the word she was looking for she simply said, "Well, next to the line that goes down the middle."

"The cleftal horizon?"

"Is that really what it's called?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I hadn't really noticed it before since whenever I see him he's always sitting down or facing me or something."

"Look, I think it'd be better if you didn't bring it up."

Rigby made his way back and handed the chips over to Mordecai, who proceeded to pour some on Margaret's plate. The expression on his face as he did so set Rigby off on a frenzy. '_Had they slept together already? They were sure acting like it.' _He felt like Margaret was robbing him blind. He hated Margaret, and Mordecai for that matter. All of his repressed emotions would leading him to do something he'd later regret.

"So, did Mordecai tell you why he kissed me?" Rigby asked as he turned to Margaret.

"Yeah, I'm not mad or anything. It was no big deal." Margaret said.

"So you understand where he's _coming_ from?" Rigby asked, clearly phrasing that as a double entendre.

The other two were oblivious to his intended meaning, so Margaret replied normally. "Yeah, I know he was just trying to get my attention. It's pretty standard. It's more common than you'd think."

"Ah, this is nice, isn't it? Three friends having a friendly dinner together." Mordecai said, glad that his two favorite people seemed to be getting along so well.

"I feel like this might be a little uncomfortable and awkward for you, Rigby. I know because it is for me since we don't really know one another, but I think this is going really well, don't you think? It's kinda like an ice-breaker, y'know?" Margaret smiled.

"What do you think, Rigby?" Mordecai asked, encouraging Margaret's question.

"Well, I'm not aroused." Rigby said, clearly insinuating the possibility of a double meaning.

"Uh, Rigby?" Mordecai said, unsure if he was doing this on purpose or not.

"But I'm having a good time." Rigby added. "So, how about this weather?" He asked as he dropped a chip underneath the table. "Oh, just a second." He said as he reached down to pick it up, clearly looking as if he were doing something sexual to Mordecai.

Mordecai shrugged as Margaret gave him a furious look.

"Got it, got it." Rigby said as he got back to his place and ate it.

"Say, Rigby, how'd you get that scar next to your cleftal horizon?" Margaret asked, releasing some of the tension she'd felt from his wordplay.

"That's none of your business!" Rigby shot back.

"Okay guys, just-" Mordecai said, trying to break it off.

"Are you really going to take his side?!" She asked furiously.

"I'm not talking anyone's side." Mordecai began.

"Why don't you just forget about it?" She said.

They watch her as she stormed out of the room and out of the house.

"I think that went really well." Rigby said.

"Dammit Rigby, why do you always have to go there?"

"It wasn't that big a deal, you're over reacting."

"No, Rigby. You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut." Mordecai said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Mordecai said, slamming the door as he left.

It was then that he realized his feelings had gone too far. '_What happened to moving on?'_ He was deluding himself into believing that things between them might work when they obviously wouldn't. He stood there silently, looking out one of the windows. He saw Mordecai was willing to go out in the rain to go look for her. He probably wouldn't do the same for him.

* * *

He was pacing back and forth in the front of the house. It was late, the rest of the guys had already returned, but Mordecai was still gone. He thought about outcome possibilities and what he'd say once he came back, when he heard the front door open.

Mordecai came in and closed the door by backing up into it.

Rigby stayed silent, waiting to hear what had happened.

"Well, she really doesn't like your sense of humor," he began, "but she said she was willing to give me one more chance since what happened didn't really have anything to do with me. She did have one condition though. She wanted me to promise that next time something like that happens I'll handle the situation differently."

Hearing that was actually a relief. He was glad he hadn't screwed up things that badly.

"But something about this date threw me off guard. We went out to get lunch and she asked me a question I didn't know how to answer."

"What did she ask?

"She asked me what it was about her that drew me to her. I don't know what it was about that question that was so hard to answer. It was then that I realized that I didn't know that much about her, so I said that she looked like an interesting, friendly, outgoing person. All those things were true, but after having an actual date with her she's not who I expected she'd be. She's not really interested in any of the things I'm interested in."

Rigby expected to be happy if he'd ever get to hear Mordecai speak those words, but he was actually feeling rather bad for him.

"I asked her if she wanted to play video games, but she said no. I offered something else, but then she suggested something. I wanted to say no. I had no interest in what she offered, but I said yes out of courtesy. It is only now that I regret that."

Every word Mordecai spoke made him tense up from the lack of understanding. "Why?"

"It's going to be harder to break up with her. What am I gonna say?"

It was still hard to believe this was actually happening so he said, "But, you finally got what you wanted. You've got Margaret."

"I've never been much of a romantic guy. She looks like the kind of person that wants that in her life. It's not that I don't want to be romantic with her; it's just that I don't feel comfortable doing it. It's not me; I feel disgust and contempt whenever I do something like that, so I decided the best thing and break it off. And besides, it was soon after that that I realized that you're also an interesting, friendly, outgoing person, but you actually share my interests."

He didn't know how to react to that, especially that last bit, so he simply went to sit down next to him on the sofa.

"You know, it's funny, I was thinking about what I said the other day."

"What?"

"That we're like a married couple." There was silence for a little bit, but then Mordecai sighed and continued, "This what I want my relationships to be like. I mean, what can you talk about with girls that you can't talk with your best friend, right?"

Rigby stayed quiet in understanding. The concept was very simple, falling in love with your best friend. That's what relationships are supposed to be like. That way you can kill two birds with one stone. What he didn't understand was the romantic aspect about it.

"If you think about it, girls are a complete waste of time." Mordecai said.

"Huh?"

"They're usually into none of the things you're into, so you eventually run out of things to talk about."

Confused by his feelings and his words, he placed a kiss in Mordecai's cheek only to watch him turn away. Rigby was filled with self-doubt. He didn't know if that gesture meant he didn't want to take it any further. He wanted to hold him close, but he thought about what he said earlier, so he didn't know if he should or not. To a certain extent, he always liked that about Mordecai. The insecurity he felt about his actions. How he pushed him away at times. It made him seem real, like he wasn't putting on a façade, and that's the way it was.

Both being the way they were, he wasn't sure if they'd ever get anywhere, but much to his surprise, Mordecai turned back and returned the kiss.

Before he got close enough to kiss him, Rigby said, "Mordecai. I- I thought you liked girls."

"Shut up, Rigby." Mordecai said as he brought him close.

He felt the Blue Jay's lips on his, feeling Mordecai's hand as it made its way down between his legs. He gave an erotic moan, breaking the kiss as he felt Mordecai pulling his foreskin back and forth as he stroked his length.

He opened his eyes, watching Rigby's face as it gave simple gestures that expressed his pleasure. The way his lips remained open silently beckoned him for a kiss, so he obliged, enjoying the moment and their bodies as they took short gasps between their kisses.

He felt his hips inadvertently thrusting into Mordecai's hand. He couldn't believe how good it felt; Mordecai obviously knew what he was doing. He knew no girl would ever be able to please him like this. There was no possible way for them to know what felt good, whereas Mordecai knew just what to do. His uncut length was already leaking with pre, gathering around the edge of his foreskin, spreading around his head, making his foreskin slippery as it glided smoothly with each of the Blue Jay's strokes. He felt Mordecai kiss him above his lips before he pulled away.

Their lips hung centimeters apart as he ran out of breath. He thought about kissing him again, but he hesitated. He wasn't sure he could handle it, so he waited, watching the raccoon squirm under him as he jacked him off. His gestures called for more intimate contact, so he bumped his forehead against Rigby's, looking down at his body as he worked on his foreskin, becoming aroused as he heard him moan.

He could feel Mordecai's breath on his neck as he kissed his cheek, adding to the intensity of the moment. It would all be over soon if he didn't do anything about it, so he quickly pushed Mordecai's hand away.

He sat up, confused by Rigby's gesture. He saw the raccoon crawling over to him, feeling as delicate lips met his length. He gave a seductive groan, pushing back against the sofa, tilting his head back in pleasure as he felt Rigby slide his tongue under his foreskin.

He felt Mordecai place a hand on his head as he started bobbing his head up and down, tasting some of the salty precum that had gathered between his head and his foreskin. He pulled way and stroked it a couple of times, feeling it throb as he admired it from up close, watching as the foreskin slid back and forth with his hand, bringing it up to cover his head before bringing it back down.

Abruptly, Mordecai stood up and positioned the raccoon towards the edge of the sofa, bringing Rigby's rump at perfect level with his waist. Bodily fluids dripped from his tip as he positioned himself under Rigby's tail, smearing some of his pre against his entrance as he pushed himself between his cleftal horizon, feeling his foreskin roll back as he slipped in. He felt Rigby's body tense up as he brought his body closer to his, feeling his back against his chest as he felt along the raccoon's chest and stomach with his hands, feeling as his body became relaxed.

He brought his body back down, feeling his own length dangle between his legs as Mordecai grinded against his entrance. He whimpered in pleasure as he felt Mordecai reach around to stroke his length. He pushed back against the Blue Jay, feeling his legs grow weak as he leaked some pre. Mordecai took this as a sign to move on and began to thrust himself in and out, feeling his foreskin as it glided inside of him.

He felt Rigby's pre dribble down his hand as he continued his thrusts, occasionally stopping to grind against Rigby until his legs started to feel shaky. Finding this strange, he sat back down on the sofa with Rigby facing the opposite direction. He could feel Rigby's tail against his lower stomach as he adjusted to the new position. He felt Rigby place his feet over his, which gave him more room for his movements while allowing him to give cleaner thrusts. Rigby raised his rump and began moving his waist up and down, his upward movements tilting the Blue Jay's member forward, pulling up on his foreskin while his downward ones brought it back, engulfing his shaft in tight bliss while pulling down his foreskin. Mordecai thought about thrusting back, but decided against it, so he thought of a way to compensate.

He felt Mordecai's hand wrap around his length once more, stroking it as he thrusted his hips into the air, moaning as he felt the Blue Jay's slimy, thick flesh moving around inside of him.

Mordecai tried his best to keep himself from thrusting back, but there was a moment where he couldn't hold back anymore. Each movement Rigby made began to feel more pleasurable than the last, making him thrust wildly into him, feeling his flesh slide in and out with ease as he began to feel his orgasm building up inside of him.

He felt Mordecai's thrusts as they became more aggressive in nature, affecting his breathing and his balance, adding an extra layer of sensitivity, making his legs feel weak again. He trembled and twitched as he began to feel his own orgasm building up with each of the Blue Jay's strokes. He felt his body give sudden jerky movements as his movements slowed. He felt a warm liquid staining his stomach with each spasm he gave, feeling his rectal walls clenching so tightly around Mordecai's length his legs began to shake. He felt Mordecai's hand movements adjusting to the situation, feeling pleasure from both ends as he became more perceptive to the length buried underneath his tail.

Mordecai's thrusts decreased as he felt his orgasm come into being, feeling as Rigby's spasms squeezed down against his length. He let out a soft groan, pulling Rigby's tail as he began to pump his load into him, feeling his thrusts become smoother by the thickness of his cum. Each thrust he gave felt more pleasurable than the last, exposing the sensitive edge of his glans with every thrust he gave, feeling it become more perceptive to every movement as he rubbed up against Rigby's flesh. He gave some spastic thrusts, milking the last few spurts of cum as he felt his orgasm die down. His length became too sensitive for any more movement, so he began to pull out, letting out a moan as his foreskin passed over the sensitive edge of his glans, making the sensations more bearable. He gave another thrust, which felt more pleasurable than the last. It felt too good for his own good, so he began to pull out again, feeling as his foreskin once again covered the sensitive edge of his glans. Curiously, he gave another thrust and became paralyzed. His head was so sensitive even a backwards movement would be too much to handle, so he turned his attention to Rigby and stroked him a few times.

They stayed like that for a moment, breathing heavily as Mordecai laid on top of him. He felt Mordecai grow soft and eventually pull out, feeling as his cum stained his rear.

Mordecai let go of Rigby's length, feeling as his feathers were stained with his cum. He saw the raccoon turn to face him as he asked, "How'd you know I was-"

"I didn't wanna say anything, but . . . the way you reacted when I kissed you kinda gave it away. "

He tilted his head in confusion.

"I was expecting you to flip out on me when I kissed you that second time, so when you didn't that kinda left me wondering what was up."

He thought back to that night and realized the look of regret on Mordecai's face wasn't because he hadn't thought things through; '_it was because he came to the realization that I was gay_.' He clung to the memory of that kiss. He would treasure it forever.

"It's funny; you think it would've been the time you were messing around with Margaret, using your double entendres that would've made me realize, but no, it was when I kissed you."

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the moment when Mordecai said, "You know, I realized something today."

Rigby rolled over to face him.

"I don't believe in scenery." Mordecai continued, "You could be in the ugliest place, but the one you're with can make you feel like you're somewhere else. It's like you're projecting what you're already feel to something physical."

Those words left him wondering where we were going to go from there, but he didn't want to ask out of fear it might be over, so he simply said, "Whoa, man. That was pretty deep."

"Well, I don't want things to change between us, so... same rules?" Mordecai asked.

Rigby wasn't sure what he was talking about, so he stayed silent.

"You know; no pet names, no hand-holding, no emotions."

There was a huge smile on Rigby's face after hearing those words, removing his previous worries and asked, "Not even a little?"

"Dude, that's gay."

* * *

**Author's Note: I made a playlist for this story. You can find it on my profile. Anyway, I hope you liked the story. If you liked it you might also like my other Morby story titled "Dumb Luck". Don't forget to review!**


End file.
